OCs needed!
by iluv2h8u1
Summary: I need some OCs for my new stories!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my internet acquaintances! New OC contest for you! **_**Three**_** plots for you guys, so here we go with the plots!**

**Story A: **_The boys are on their way back to Los Angeles when the plane crashes! They're stuck on a deserted island with four girls while they try to find their way back to their old lives._

**Story B: **_The boys are headed off to boarding school. They bump into some strange people on their first day. What happens when they're lab partners with their romantic interests?_

**Story C: **_The boys all have girlfriends back in Minnesota. On their last night in Minnesota, they have a little…fun…with their girlfriends, leading to the pregnancy of the four girls. When the guys visit a year later, they're shocked to discover that their old girlfriends have babies._

**Rules: You can only try out for one story. You have to suggest a name for the story you're entering, because, obviously, I have no idea what to call them. Put "Glitter Gloss" on the top of your review so I know that you've read this.**

Full Name -

Nickname -

Birth Date -

Birth Place -

Age -

Nationality -

Race -

Hair Color -

Hair Style -

Shape and Features of Face -

Glasses or Contacts -

Eye Color -

Skin Tone -

Scars or Distinguishing Marks -

Build or Body Type -

Height -

Weight –

Clothing Style-

Mother -

Father -

Mother's Occupation -

Father's Occupation -

Family Finances -

Birth Order -

Brothers -

Sisters -

Other Close Family -

What Did His or Her Bedroom Look Like -

Favorite Subject -

Popular or Loner -

Bad Habits -

Good Habits -

Proud of -

Embarrassed by -

Strong Points -

Weakness -

Fears -

Secrets -

Regrets -

Pet Peeves -

Short Term Goals and Hopes -

Long Term Goals and Hopes -

Day or Night Person -

Introvert or Extrovert -

Optimist or Pessimist -

Music -

Books -

Foods -

Drinks -

Animals -

Sports -

Social Issues -

Favorite Quotes (three minimum) -

Color -

TV Shows -

Movies -

Enemies -

Car -

Dream Career -

Hobbies -

Guilty Pleasure -

Talents or Skills –

Why You're On The Plane (for Story A only) -

Why You Were Sent To Boarding School (for Story B only) -

How You And Your Boy Met (for Story C only) -

How Long You And Your Boy Have Been Together (for Story C only) -

BTR Boy -

Story You Want To Be In -

Idea For Story's Name -

FOR STORY C ONLY:

Baby's name:

Baby's gender:

Baby's personality:

Baby's appearance:


	2. Chapter 2

**MY OC:**

_Full Name – Alyx Storm Mason_

_Nickname – Al, Storm_

_Birth Date – February 29_

_Birth Place – Paris, Texas_

_Age -16_

_Nationality – Texan (does that count?)_

_Race - Caucasian_

_Hair Color – Blonde_

_Hair Style – long layered waves with long bangs that frame her face_

_Shape and Features of Face – full lips, slight freckles, oval shaped face_

_Glasses or Contacts – N/A_

_Eye Color – greenish blue_

_Skin Tone - pale_

_Scars or Distinguishing Marks – a tattoo on her left wrist of a bird flying out of a cage to symbolize her escaping from her hometown_

_Build or Body Type – slender, barely any curves_

_Height – 5 foot 6_

_Weight – 153 lbs_

_Clothing Style- v-necks, skinny jeans, Converse, laptop case always with her_

_Mother – Sarah Maria Mason_

_Father – N/A_

_Mother's Occupation - Journalist_

_Father's Occupation – N/A_

_Family Finances – wealthy_

_Birth Order - youngest_

_Brothers – Shawn (20, works at a coffee shop)_

_Sisters – Jordyn (20, works at a daycare center)_

_Other Close Family – grandmother, Emily (63, owns a coffee shop and a daycare center)_

_What Did His or Her Bedroom Look Like – a single twin bed in the corner of the room that's always made, next to a desk with a typewriter and a stack of papers, a pile of books on the end of the bed, a window seat (because it's an attic bedroom), books and papers strewn throughout the room _

_Favorite Subject - English_

_Popular or Loner - Loner_

_Bad Habits – biting her nails_

_Good Habits –always neat, almost OCD_

_Proud of –her writing skills_

_Embarrassed by –her siblings_

_Strong Points - writing_

_Weakness –social situations_

_Fears – social situations_

_Secrets – Her father died in the Twin Towers attacks and that was why she moved to Minnesota_

_Regrets –not living her life the way she should be_

_Pet Peeves –people who interrupt her inspiration_

_Short Term Goals and Hopes – make it through high school_

_Long Term Goals and Hopes – to become a successful novelist_

_Day or Night Person – night _

_Introvert or Extrovert –introvert _

_Optimist or Pessimist –pessimist_

_Music – Montgomery Gentry_

_Books – anything by Dan Brown or James Patterson_

_Foods - Vegan_

_Drinks - water_

_Animals - cats_

_Sports – NASCAR (TONY STEWART, BITCHES)_

_Social Issues –is extremely awkward, doesn't really know how to act_

_Favorite Quotes (three minimum) –"Nobody can hurt me without my permission." –Ghandi, "Be the change you wish to see in the world." –Ghandi, "I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be." –Douglas Adams_

_Color – red _

_TV Shows – NCIS, Law &Order: SVU_

_Movies – The Notebook_

_Enemies – barely anyone_

_Car – 1950 red Volkswagen bus_

_Dream Career – authoress _

_Hobbies –writing, reading, anything creative_

_Guilty Pleasure – NCIS _

_Talents or Skills –writing _

_Why You're On The Plane (for Story A only) – N/A_

_Why You Were Sent To Boarding School (for Story B only) – N/A_

_How You And Your Boy Met (for Story C only) – back when she first moved to Minnesota, her grandmother went to her neighbor's home and introduced them_

_How Long You And Your Boy Have Been Together (for Story C only) – about three years_

_BTR Boy - Logan_

_Story You Want To Be In – Story C_

_Idea For Story's Name – N/A_

_FOR STORY C ONLY:_

_Baby's name: Kerry Ella Victoria (they call her Kev) Mason _

_Baby's gender: girl_

_Baby's personality: basically the opposite of her mother (who is an over-emotional wreck)_

_Baby's appearance: blue eyes, black hair, tan skin_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE WINNERS FOR STORY C! **

**Moo-cakes: Katalynna Maria Hernandez with Kendall.**

**Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum: Spencer Carslie Brandon with James (I changed it so for **_**certain**_** reasons).**

**Panda Crayon: Claire Adeline Arnolds with Carlos.**

**Story name: Are We The Fathers?**

**THE WINNERS FOR STORY B!**

**VioletAssassin: Kendra Amelia Pough with Carlos.**

**Sparrhawk: Tabitha Violet Brennan with James.**

**SparklyAngel7: Drew Emma Johnson with Kendall.**

**MissAuthor123: Charlotte Chamberlain with Logan.**

**Story name: Laboratory Love**

Story A is still open.


End file.
